


Leopold's Ride

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Knotting, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hawke is an Omega and gets into heat in the middle of Château. He thinks only of the escape and is massively mistaken in the door. As soon as he has survived the one "ride", the two alphas from his group appear.Betting debts are honorary debts.





	Leopold's Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a bet and now I can write a fanfiction with Bestiality, Knotting and Incest. Herewith my betting debts have been settled hopefully. Oh yes, the title was also given to me.

Hawke breathed heavily. He and Tallis had escaped the cell, but were separated. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be at home, lock himself in his room and wait until this shit was over. The young man had always handled it this way. No one but his family knew he was an Omega. All his life he had been able to hide it and now... now he was in the middle of enemies and every man gave him soft knees. Either way, he had to leave. Urgently. Already on the hunt he had noticed that the heat slowly took possession of him and now it was fully developed. To have been alone with Tallis was still feasible, but if Carver and Fenris joined him... He quickly put his hand in front of his mouth to suppress a moan. Even the thought of the two alphas made his body go crazy. The maker had a fucking sense of humor. He slapped himself and went on. Suddenly voices sounded in the next corridor. Many voices. Male voices. As fast as he could, the magician tried to open the nearby doors. All but the last were locked. As fast as he could he slipped into the small room and looked around. This room was tiny and only lit by a torch. He heard heavy footsteps in the corridor. Fortunately there was another door here. As quietly as he could, he pushed down the handle. So it was open. A terrible stench struck Hawke. This room had to be huge. But more importantly, he saw daylight at the other end. A ramp seemed to lead outside. An exit. If possible without making a noise, he moved towards the light. What was that? Claws that hit stone? That could not be... His stressed body played a trick on him. He was hit hard in the back and went to the ground. Groaning he remained lying before he fought on all fours. Something sniffed at him. Slowly Hawke looked back. Leopold! He was in the kennel of the Wyvern! The magician froze. What should he do now? He had to get out of here quickly. Carefully he crawled forward. To stand up again would have only provoked the cattle. Leopold let him go, but followed him the whole time and kept sniffing at him. He felt sharp, pointed claws on his back. Sizzling, he sucked in the air as they cut into his skin. By far not as deep as they could have, but painful. They drove along the entire length of his back. The scratches burned and he became cold. The cattle had shredded his clothes. The man pressed his lips hard against each other and crawled on, moaning the next moment. The tongue of the Wyvern slipped over his butt and melted him down. These sounds... Like on the hunt... panic-stricken, he opened his eyes. Mating sounds! He crawled towards the door much faster. His anus pulsated violently and he could have sworn that his own juice was already going down his legs. His cock stood hard in his tattered pants. As much as his body wanted him to, he wouldn't be able to survive it. Leopold climbed over him. The belly of the Wyvern grazed his back. Something hard hit his muscle ring, which opened only too willingly. Quickly the magician looked back. The bright pink Cock measured at most nine inches in length and three in width. Hawke moaned loudly. As soon as Leopold had found his way in, he sank completely into him with one blow. The magician's arms gave way and he broke in under the firm blows. Lusting, he twisted his eyes. How much had he longed for it? Longing to be filled? The Wyvern's blasts were incredibly firm. He quickly struck both hands in front of his mouth. Wyvern had knots... His prostate was hit. It felt so incredibly good. The man's body was thrown back and forth. The beast's muscle-bound tail wrapped around his hip, giving him a little grip. The magician's muscles cramped every time the knot was pressed back into him. The stimulation was too much. With a muffled scream, Hawke surrendered. Leopold was not impressed. He was only anxious to find the climax himself. His jolts were fast, hard and incredibly deep. The knot left his body again and again with a wet plop, only to penetrate it again a few seconds later. His own body went completely crazy. Again and again his point of pleasure was hit. Despite his last climax, his Dong erect again. The Wyvern's blasts slowed down until he finally remained inside Hawke could feel the sperm being injected deep into him. The knot continued to swell. Silently Hawke began to whimper and tears shot into his eyes. His body had cried for it for so long and now his desires were satisfied by an animal of all things... More and more cum flowed into him. His stomach felt unspeakably full and there seemed to be no end. Slowly his body calmed down again. Hawke didn't know how long they were now tied to each other, but finally the swelling of the Wyvern subsided. Nevertheless he cried out tormented as the animal separated from him with a loud plop. As fast as his maltreated body allowed him to, he ran to the door. He could still close it behind him before he simply collapsed. 

"Ah, there you are, brother heart. We've been looking for you."

Hawke opened his eyes laboriously. Carver stood above him and grinned at him. The smell of the Alpha literally killed him. His body reacted directly. Slowly the magician sat up. He didn't like Carver's gaze at all. Nevertheless he took the outstretched hand only too gladly. He would never have come up alone. The next moment, however, he was pressed hard with his chest against the hard stones. 

"Carver, what...?"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to show you what you really are. You are my bitch!"

He heard the rustle of fabric and moaned loudly the next moment when Carver hit him hard with just one push. Strong hands dug into his hip and held him tight. His younger brother sank brutally into him. The knot pressed against his still stretched anus and penetrated him without a problem. Carver growled deeply into his ear and licked his neck. Hawke's hands clenched to fists, yet his body moved all too willingly towards the other man. The other man's blows were hard and fast. The body of Omega welcomed the hot Dong only willingly. His walls pulled together and wrapped tightly around the hard cock. His own struck his abdominal wall with every blow. The pressure in his abdomen became almost unbearable. A hand of Carvers wandered over his upper body. He cried out with a thud when one of his sensitive nipples was pinched tight.

"You are not the strong champion. You are my bitch! Say it!"

"No..."

"Say it!"

Hard bite Hawke's lips as both the grip and the shocks became firmer and firmer. Carver seemed to want to tear it apart. Nevertheless, the prostate stimulation from the knot was too much and the dark-haired syringe was hard on the wall and his stomach.

"There you can see what a whore you are. So say it!"

"No..."

"By the time I get you pregnant, everyone will see what you are."

Panic spread through the magician. He couldn't do that! He was not allowed to do that! Everything in him cried out to defend himself, but his damn body was of a completely different opinion. He just wanted to be filled and jubilated alone at the idea of being filled like that. The younger man's hand went back to his hip and clawed itself into it. Hawke wouldn't have thought it possible, but the other's bumps became even stronger. Groaning, his head sank into his neck. It was so damn horny to be fucked.

"Say it. If you don't, I'll make you my whore, brother."

"I..."

"You're mine. Say it."

"I..."

"HE'S MINE!"

Screaming, the older one collapsed when Carver brutally tore his swollen knot out of him. Only from the corner of his eye did he perceive a blue glow. Fenris? He heard something. A punch? His knees gave way again and he sank to the ground. Carver lay beside him with his face covered in blood. Alphas... always the same. Exhausted, he crawled away from Carver. Now it was over for sure. Hawke's heart stopped when he heard the rustle of cloth again. That was a bad joke now! But already the elf kneeled behind him and pressed his hot cock against his ass. The smell of two alphas in combination with this feeling made his body willing again. This damn heat!

"You look so horny, Hawke."

Powerless, the magician let his head hang as the wet glans penetrated him. Unlike before, however, the white-haired man took his time. He drilled himself infinitely slowly deeper into him. Hawke would not have imagined this feeling in his wildest dreams. It was as if Fenris was filling him completely. He felt it with every fiber of his body. Groaning, he wanted to throw himself at him, but the warrior held him in place. His muscle ring closed tightly around the hard dong, only to expand infinitely slowly for the knot. Clapping, FenriS' pubic bone finally hit his butt. Hawke's sight blurred. He was already so weak and still couldn't get enough of the feeling. Fenris remained completely still in him. A firm hand embraced his penis and pumped it mercilessly. Unsteady he wheezed up. The elf rubbed his cock harder and harder while his knot maltreated his prostate. The hand began to glow and seemed to drive somehow under his skin. The dark-haired man groaned loudly.

"That's a good boy, Hawke. Moan for me."

His abdominal muscles tightened uncontrollably. Suddenly the kind hand moved away from his privates and Fenris withdrew a bit from him and stabbed him hard. Slowly the elf withdrew and stabbed him even harder. The other one drilled himself harder and harder into him and made him moan again and again. He felt so incredibly full. The shocks of the warrior became stronger and deeper, but he did not gain speed. He became more and more tense. He stood so close to it. The white-haired one embraced his cock again. Hawke cried out, geelling. The pain was almost unbearable. Quickly it got better and the pressure in his abdomen increased immeasurably, but his orgasm stopped. Fas did the other one with him?

"You only come with my permission."

"Fenris..."

"It's so awesome to fuck you. Do you like it?"

"Yes..."

"Am I better than Carver?"

"With the maker, yes!"

"Also better than the Wyvern?"

"What?"

"I saw you and you looked so horny. I just had to find a way to you to make you mine." 

"Fenris..."

The white-haired guy pulled him up. Hawke leaned weakly against the chest of the other. His head sank back without support. Again he pushed hard into him. Fenris suddenly withdrew almost completely from him, then returned with a single, hard blow. Hawke cried out with a bellowing sound. Despite the firm grip, he gave a small push of his seed. Tears dripped down his cheeks. It was an unbearable pain and still the hottest thing he had ever experienced. He was pressed firmly against the hot body. His fingers buried themselves in the full hair of the other. This slow rhythm drove him more and more into madness. He thought he was going to burn every moment.

"You were made to get fucked by me, Hawke. Do you want to come?"

"At the Maker, please..."

"Whose are you?"

"You... I belong to you..."

"Say it right."

"I'm your bitch! Fuck me, harder. Fenris! Tear me to pieces. Get me pregnant. Mark me. JUST FUCK ME!"

The elf growled up darkly. He pulled his hand back and finally drilled his way into him faster. These shocks were so firm and unspeakably deep. He was stretched further and further. With a loud outcry he splashed again, right into the face of his still unconscious brother. The handle of the elf became firmer. With a throaty sound he also found his climax and pumped his cum into him in batches. Hawke twisted his eyes. Fenris held him tight and stroked his chest soothingly. It felt different. Was it the lyrium? The dark-haired man felt as if he was flying. He couldn't tell when Carver had awakened and when he and Fenris could separate, it didn't matter to him. He put on the armor the elf had kept for him. Just as he was about to leave the room, Fenris pulled him back and licked his ear.

"When we're done here, I'll fuck you until all you can do is scream my name."


End file.
